


Сломанный телефон

by vichenta



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: Артур женится. А кому-то стоит перестать верить слухам.





	Сломанный телефон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chinese Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271190) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Артур женится.

Имс узнает об этом последним, и у него уходит целая минута на то, чтобы осмыслить сказанное. Артур. Женится. Имс уверен, что с ним говорили по-английски, но с тем же успехом слова могли бы быть сказаны на арамейском – потому что в них нет никакого смысла. Имс смотрит на свой телефон, как будто тот сейчас извернётся и ужалит его, хотя, кажется, он уже это сделал.

– Имс? – слегка обеспокоенный голос Марины по ту сторону трубки звучит приглушенно, будто издалека. – Ты там? Имс?

Он возвращает Имса к реальности. 

– Да.

– Так, ты хочешь, чтобы я нашла для этого дела другого координатора? – спрашивает она исключительно деловым тоном. Имсу нравится Марина: она веселая, слегка пухленькая и симпатичная, она умеет создавать целые города, из которых нет выхода – но ты никогда не узнаешь об этом, а возможно просто не захочешь узнавать. А ещё она одна из главных сплетниц в дримшеринге.

– Нет. Мне нужно кое-что уладить, я перезвоню позже.

Даже если у неё и есть возражения, он не слушает их, просто бросает трубку и набирает номер Артура. Ответа нет: телефон абонента выключен или вне зоны действия сети. Имс пробует другой номер, тот, что, как он знает, Артур использует в Штатах, но результат тот же. С минуту Имс тупо пялится в экран, прикидывая, что же ему делать дальше. Он не хочет звонить Дому – не сейчас. Если то, что сказала Марина, правда, он хочет услышать всё от Артура. Он заслужил хотя бы это.

Имс пробует оба номера ещё несколько раз, пока не понимает, что ответа не будет. Тогда он связывается с клиенткой и сообщает ей о внезапных проблемах личного характера, из-за которых ей придётся либо согласиться с новыми сроками, либо нанять другую команду. Она, само собой, не слишком довольна, Имс и сам понимает, что сейчас далёк от профессионализма, но ему плевать.

Разговор с Мариной до сих пор звенит в ушах.

– И кто будет координировать?

– Я свяжусь с Артуром, узнаю, свободен ли он.

– Сомневаюсь, как-никак у него свадьба через два дня.

– Что?

– Да. Знаю, неожиданно. Я была так уверена, что он играет за другую команду... Я узнала о свадьбе от Карлин, которая узнала от Джексона, который знаком с тем чокнутым немцем, с которым ты работал в прошлом году. Насколько я поняла, он столкнулся с Артуром и его невестой, когда они выбирали свадебное платье, и она сказала, что счастливый день в субботу.

Через час у Имса уже собраны вещи и забронированы билеты на самолёт. До самой посадки он не перестаёт думать о том, как так вышло, что до сих пор он ни разу даже не слышал о свадьбе. Конечно, он не сказал Марине, но он-то точно знает, за какую команду играет Артур. Знает последние три года, что они с Артуром вроде как вместе. Они никогда не говорили об этом, никогда не давали названия тому, что гнало их друг за другом по всему миру, заставляло работать вместе каждый раз, когда выпадал шанс, и раз за разом искать новые способы вырвать у другого стон. 

Пожалуй, Имс мог бы даже сказать, что они друзья. Такие особые друзья, которые проводят обнаженными едва ли ни больше времени, чем одетыми, но всё-таки друзья. Но если это так, то почему он не узнал от Артура? Эта мысль, как удар под дых.

Как и тот факт, что Артур, чёрт возьми, женится. 

По правде говоря, Имс не слышал от Артура ни слова уже два месяца, с того дела, что они провернули в Дублине. Дела, обернувшегося ужасными неприятностями, которые преследовали Имса до сих пор. Всё это время он сидел тихо, пока окончательно не убедился, что опасность миновала. И да, может быть, они расстались не самым лучшим образом – Имс до сих пор помнит злое выражение лица Артура, когда тот говорил ему залечь на дно и «не сметь сверкать своим личиком как минимум месяц, мистер Имс. Я позабочусь обо всём и найду тебя, когда ты снова будешь в безопасности». В деле Артур был так же хорош, как и на словах, так что уже через несколько дней до Имса дошли новости о том, что его проблема решена. Он ждал, что вслед за новостями появится и сам Артур, но, к его огорчению, этого так и не произошло.

Теперь Имс знает причину.   
…

Маленький городок в Айове точно такой, как в рассказах Артура о детстве. Но сейчас Имсу не до местных красот. Он вымотался, сбил режим, и единственное, что ему хочется, это помыться. Он раздражен – двухчасовая задержка рейса ни капли не улучшила его настроения. 

На улице прекрасный субботний день, солнце почти в зените, но Имс очень спешит. Он понятия не имеет, когда состоится церемония – днём или вечером, и ему по-прежнему нужно найти место.

Он не знает, что будет делать, когда найдет. Его никто не приглашал, и какая-то его часть трепещет от мысли, что он сорвёт свадьбу. Имс легко может представить себе, как неодобрительно бы нахмурилась его мать, сумей она подслушать эти мысли.

Он медленно едет по городу, вглядываясь в дома, и останавливается каждый раз, когда видит что-то похожее на церковь. Ему кажется, что свадьба будет именно там, хотя сам Артур всегда утверждал, что агностик. Многие, кто говорил так, в итоге, сдавались под давлением семьи и соглашались на венчание.

С первой церковью выходит хуже всего: внутри идёт служба, и Имс чувствует, как краснеет от смущения, когда все взгляды немногочисленных прихожан обращаются к нему. Он спешно ретируется, заводит машину и уезжает. 

Раздери его семеро, почему он вообще это делает?! Они с Артуром никогда не давали друг другу никаких обещаний, никогда не решали, что между ними что-то большее, чем просто секс. Несколько раз, в самом начале их не-отношений, они даже встречались с другими людьми, но Имсу довольно быстро наскучило: потому что никто не мог сравниться с Артуром, а не сравнивать Имс не мог. И всё же, они с Артуром никогда не клялись друг другу в верности. Тогда почему от мысли, что Артур женится втайне от него, внутренности Имса сжимаются, а сердце тянет противное ноющее чувство?

Это всё от того, что Артур не сказал ему. Конечно, от этого.

Другая причина… что ж, лучше ему не думать, что есть другая причина.  
…

Проходит почти час, когда три церкви спустя, он, наконец, находит нужную. И вместе с ней ответ на оба вопроса.

Да, свадьба была днём. И да, она закончилась.

Имс входит в церковь как раз, когда Артур наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать невесту. Артур выглядит потрясающе: серый смокинг сидит идеально на его стройной фигуре, волосы уложены назад и, когда он наклоняется, чтобы коротко поцеловать супругу – с учетом обстоятельств, до странности целомудренный поцелуй – всё его лицо лучится обожанием. Она великолепна: с тёмными волосами, убранными назад в сложной причёске, красивыми резкими чертами и знакомым мягким выражением на лице. Они крепко обнимаются, как будто боятся отпускать друг друга. Несколько человек подходят к ним и радостно похлопывают по спине.

Имс закрывает глаза и отступает в тень – его появление осталось незамеченным среди всех этих счастливых голосов и полных слёз глаз.

Он получил свой ответ: теперь он знает, что гнало его сюда. Чего он не знает – так это, что ему теперь с этим делать. Он прислоняется к стене, слегка прикладываясь головой о камень, и гадает, можно ли списать на перелёт ту смертельную усталость, что он чувствует сейчас. И всё же, он знает правду. Может быть, он и устал за перелёт, но это чувство близко к отчаянию, и ему некого винить в этом, кроме себя и собственной глупости.

Теперь он уже ничего не может сделать. Он должен уйти, вернуться в Берлин и проверить, в силе ли ещё работа. Ему всё ещё нужен координатор, но Артур не единственный в их бизнесе. Он лучший, да. Но не единственный. 

Когда церемония подходит к концу, Имс все ещё пытается убедить своё уставшее тело сдвинуться с места. Люди направляются к выходу, священник выходит через заднюю дверь. Это идеальный момент, чтобы покинуть церковь вместе со всеми до того, как кто-то заметит, что он вообще приходил. Но вместо этого Имс отталкивается от стены и шагает к алтарю, к молодоженам, всё ещё стоящим бок о бок, в окружении своих дорогих и близких.

Имс понимает, что должен уйти. Но он устал, ему больно, и внезапно он чувствует себя очень-очень злым. Всего два месяца назад Артур лежал под ним, открытый и тающий под его прикосновениями, а насколько Имс знает, подготовка к свадьбе длится куда дольше, чем два месяца. Он чувствует себя обманутым и глупым и не может просто исчезнуть, сделав вид, будто ничего не случилось, при следующей встрече. Как бы то ни было, лобовая атака куда больше в его стиле. 

– Наверное, я должен поздравить тебя, сладкий, – говорит Имс, когда подходит достаточно близко, чтобы всё внимание присутствующих переключилось на него.

Реакция следует незамедлительно; Артур застывает и поворачивается к нему с маской недоверия на лице.

\- Имс? Что…

– Услышал о радостном событии, и, ты меня знаешь, не смог устоять – обожаю вечеринки, – весело отвечает Имс, как будто нет ничего такого в том, чтобы явиться на чужую свадьбу без приглашения. Наигранная весёлость в его голосе совершенно точно не обманывает Артура – никого не обманывает, если судить по оглушительному молчанию, наступившему после слов Имса. Все неотрывно смотрят на них.

Артур медленно прикрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, открывает и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на невесту.

– Эл, не могла бы ты…

Она переводит взгляд с Артура на Имса и недоуменно хмурит свои красивые бровки.

– Конечно. Празднование начнется через час, Артур. Не торопись.

Она подходит к одному из мужчин, берет его под руку и выходит из церкви. Остальные следуют за ними.

Артур разворачивается и, по-прежнему не глядя на Имса, идёт к одной из боковых дверей. Имсу не остаётся ничего, кроме как последовать за ним. Как только они оказываются на улице, Артур разворачивается к нему, напряженный всем телом, и смотрит угрожающе-мрачно. 

– Что, чёрт возьми, ты тут забыл, Имс?

– Прости, что пропустил церемонию, Артур. Должно быть, моё приглашение затерялось на почте, так что мне пришлось немного поблуждать, чтобы найти это место, – говорит Имс, пропуская вопрос Артура мимо ушей.

– Твоё приглашение? – лицо Артура каменеет, и в нём ни остаётся ничего от привычных Имсу нежности и любви. 

– Я думал, мы друзья, сладкий. Ожидал от тебя большего, – в его голосе проскальзывает нотка горечи, и он скрещивает руки на груди, злясь на себя за то, что позволил ей показаться. – Не понимаю, почему ты не рассказал мне всё сам. Так я хотя бы услышал это от тебя, а не от Марины.

– Имс, я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

– О свадьбе? – отвечает Имс, проговаривая каждый звук, потому что знает, как это бесит Артура. – О которой ты ни слова мне не сказал. 

Слова производят желаемый эффект: Артур сужает глаза и сжимает кулаки.

– Не понимаю, каким боком это касается тебя, Имс, и зачем тебе нужно было подрываться и бежать сюда, чтобы всё рушить, – горячо парирует Артур, делая шаг навстречу.

Но Имс не двигается с места, уговаривая тело не реагировать на близость Артура. Ему всегда нравилось, как тот злится, нравилось видеть вспышку едва сдерживаемой ярости, мелькающую в глазах. А сегодня Артур, похоже, очень зол. К тому же, он невероятно хорош в новом смокинге.

– Учитывая, чем мы занимались в последний раз, когда я видел тебя, думаю, это всё же моё дело.

– Имс, просто потому что мы вместе, - цедит Артур сквозь сжатые зубы, и сердце Имса пропускает удар от признания Артура, особенно после того, как оно звучит в настоящем времени. Он настолько потрясён, что почти пропускает оставшиеся слова мимо ушей. – …это не значит, что я должен брать тебя на свадьбу своей сестры. Или что я хочу, чтобы ты шатался поблизости, когда половина из списка приглашенных – из ФБР. Ты с ума сошел? Что если кто-то из них тебя узнает? 

На секунду мир вокруг замирает, а потом Имс внезапно чувствует себя очень-очень глупо. Он снова вспоминает разговор с Мариной: ту часть, где она сказала, что слышала от кого-то, кто услышал от кого-то ещё. Она никогда не говорила, что Артур сам сказал, что женится. Именно поэтому Имс всегда первым советует другим не обращать внимания на слухи.

– Твоей сестры?

– Кто, ты думаешь, был… Имс, ты придурок! – говорит Артур, надвигаясь на Имса до тех пор, пока не вжимает его в стену. – Что за последние три года заставило тебя думать, что я стал бы жениться в церкви? Если ты вдруг не заметил, церковь не питает особой симпатии к однополым бракам, - слова вылетают грозным шипением прямо Имсу в лицо.

В этот момент контроль Имса рушится, и прежде, чем Артур успевает отступить, Имс подаётся вперед, его руки поднимаются, обхватывая его лицо, и он впечатывает свой рот в рот Артура. Поцелуй жесткий и жадный, два месяца разлуки и стресс последних двух дней обрушиваются на Имса волной. Он раздвигает губы Артура языком и тут же проникает внутрь; слабый стон вырывается из его горла от того, как идеально они подходят друг другу. Артур всё ещё злится, это видно по тому, как он сопротивляется несколько секунд прежде, чем сдаться и раствориться в поцелуе, крепко сжав в пальцах рубашку Имса.

Они стоят так, кажется, вечность, пока не слышат, как кто-то громко кашляет, привлекая внимание.

Артур отскакивает от Имса, как от огня, его лицо вспыхивает. Священник стоит в метре от них, глядя непроницаемым взглядом. 

– Прощу прощения, но я думаю, для этого есть более подходящие места, – сухо говорит он, с ноткой неодобрения в голосе.

Артур прикрывает глаза, и Имс давит смешок при взгляде на его виноватое лицо. 

– Прошу прощения, – бесстрастно говорит Артур. – Мы уже уходим. 

Он тащит Имса за собой на площадку перед церковью, где всё ещё общаются небольшими группками большинство гостей, а затем в пустую аллею двумя улицами ниже. 

– Не думай, – говорит он, вжимая Имса в стену и целуя его снова, – что этот разговор окончен.

Имс знает, что нет, и заранее чувствует, что разговор будет очень неловким. Ему всё равно. 

– Конечно нет, сладкий.

– Сейчас, – Артур отрывается от Имса, разглаживая складки на смокинге, возникшие в результате их… деятельности, – я должен вернуться на свадьбу. И ты по-прежнему не приглашен, – он выходит из аллеи и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Имса ещё раз. – Найди себе отель и отдохни, мистер Имс. Выглядишь ужасно.

Имс смотрит, как он уходит, и выходит следом двумя минутами позже.

Он найдёт отель и немного отдохнёт, а потом его ждёт вечеринка.

Ведь та часть про «всё ещё не приглашен» вполне сойдёт за приглашение, ведь так?

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено специально для inception-календаря 2017 на diary


End file.
